The present invention relates to surveillance devices, and more particularly to a surveillance device of the so-called periscope type adapted for mounting on a vehicle.
Effective suveillance in law enforcement or evidence gathering requires that individuals conducting the surveillance remain undetected. For instance, everyone is familiar with policemen or detectives observing subjects or activities from prowl cars or other vehicles. Because subjects can view the occupants of such vehicles, detection may result thus eliminating the possibilities for observation of criminal or other activities.
In order to diminish the chances of detection, the use of van-type vehicles has been suggested. However, such vehicles often include windows in their side panels which permit detection. If curtains are used, it may be difficult for observers to gather information without disturbing the curtains and providing movement which can be detected.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a surveillance apparatus of the so-called periscope type which may be readily adapted for use on a vehicle. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus including a scope which may be adapted to extend upwardly through a wall opening or air vent on the vehicle. Such air vents are typically situated on the roof of a vehicle and thus provide an opening through which the scope may extend for observation purposes with limited detection.
In order to accomplish the above described objects, the present invention contemplates an apparatus in which a casing is secured to the roof of a vehicle adjacent an air vent opening and extends into the interior. Slidably disposed within the casing is an extendible-retractable scope having opposed reflecting surfaces. The scope is connected to the casing so that rotation of the casing imparts simultaneous rotation to the scope. The opposed reflecting surfaces transfer images from outside of the vehicle to the inside for viewing by an observer.
These and other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description.